Pacto de amor
by rinaloid
Summary: Kaito Shion o mejor conocido como "señor sonrisitas", no es lo que aparenta ser, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando cierta castaña descubra que su sonrisa colgate no es tan real como aparenta?


**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el one shot :'D, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Hola, se preguntaran, ¿Quién soy yo?, Pues les responderé su pregunta, Yo soy Kaito Shion, o mejor conocido como el "señor sonrisitas", siempre he sido el "amable" de mi familia, pero no significa que me realmente me conozcan bien…tengo un hermano mayor y lo admiro, él es Akaito, a él no le importa actuar como realmente es frio y callado, le quiero un montón, no crean porque admito que quiera a mi hermano me vuelva niñita, no señor, todo lo contrario me hace más hombre el admitir mis sentimientos, se preguntaran "_¿Por qué lo admiras?",_ pues es simple a él no le importa ser como realmente es, yo por el contrario finjo ser una persona que no soy, así es damas y caballeros…la persona que tiene el apodo de "señor sonrisitas" en realidad es más amargado y enojón que gruñosito de los ositos cariñositos o calamardo, no son los mejores ejemplos de que tan amargado soy pero fueron los primeros que vinieron a mi mente.

He vivido casi toda una vida con esta fachada y nunca nadie sospecho de mi verdadera personalidad, hasta cierto día, ese fue el día en que la conocí, el día en que conocí a Meiko, apuesto que deben estar sospechando de que Meiko puede ser la persona que me gusta, pues así es, todo comenzó cuando teníamos 13 años el día en que la conocí. Yo iba hacia el súper mercado a comprar el helado que tanto amo, lo único que me hace sonreír verdaderamente, ejem…como decía, mientras me dirigía hacia el supermercado, algo llamo notoriamente mi atención y fue el hecho de ver a una linda chica rodeada de chicos, y estos no se veían con las mejores intenciones que digamos, yo me acerque con curiosidad, y mi lado caballero, _si lo tengo, puedo ser gruñón pero tengo mi caballerosidad, _salió al rescate de la_ "_damisela en apuros":

-Hey, ¿Qué le harán a la chica?- pregunte con mi típica sonrisa Colgate.

-No es asunto tuyo renacuajo- respondió el que era el más alto.

-Tuve la oportunidad de irme pero yo…- No es asunto mío pero yo creo que no le gusta que la rodeen tanto, y menos si es que lo hacen unos patanes como ustedes - sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Hablo el chico agarrándome de la camisa, -*_¡rayos!*- _Maldecí interiormente-*_ya me metí en _apuros*-Pensé, cuando iba mandarle un golpe paso algo que me dejo totalmente sorprendido, ese tipo había sido mandado a volar lejos, por la pequeña chica de cabellos castaños.

-El oponente era yo –Decía con el ceño fruncido- no tenías por qué tocar a ese chico.

-¡Maldita!- Hablaban los demás chicos abalanzándose sobre ella, pero ella en un rápido movimiento mando a todos a volar.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte ya que note que por una de sus mejillas rodaba sangre, ojo, pero siempre con mi sonrisa en la cara, iba a tocarle su mejilla pero de un manotazo corrió mi mano.

-No necesito tu falsa amabilidad- respondió cortante, yo me sorprendí, ¿Cómo sabía si es que mi amabilidad era falsa?.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Sonreí.

-Porque ya he visto esa sonrisa muchas veces, ya lo conozco mejor que a mí misma- respondió fría para luego marcharse.

Yo seguí mi camino, pero pensé todo el tiempo en esa chica, muchas preguntas se me venían a la cabeza, además por lo visto era una persona interesante. Las vacaciones de verano ya estaban por acabar, mañana tendría el primer día de clases.

Al día siguiente, algo me puso extremadamente de buen humor, y fue el hecho de que ahí vi a esa pequeña castaña de ayer, de inmediato me senté a su lado, ella solo me miraba curiosa, descubrí que su nombre era Meiko, he intente meterle conversación, cosa que logre, al principio fue extremadamente cortante pero luego se abrió más y decidí preguntarle:

-Oye me he estado preguntando algo, ¿Qué hacías rodeada ayer por todos esos chicos?-

-Pues esos chicos solo buscaban pelea..-Respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño con un semblante algo triste mientras hacia un puchero casi inconsciente.

-…¿Y eso por qué? ¿Les debes dinero a la mafia o qué?- solté una carcajada.

-Esos es porque para ser mujer soy muy fuerte y casi nadie me ha podido vencer en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo..- dijo para luego estirarse sobre la mesa.

-Pff..Estúpidos…no deberían meterse con una chica de cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo- hable para luego despeinarla, mientras me aparecía un leve sonrojo, que en ese momento no entendía el porqué de su aparición.

-Hey, ayer te veías más antipático, veo que no es así- finalizo para dedicarme un tierna sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me veías antipático?- pregunte curioso.

-Ya que tenías esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara todo el rato, hasta cuando el tipo de agarro de la camisa aun la tenías..-dijo ahora con el semblante serio.

-..-Solo atine a soltar una pequeña risita.

Paso el tiempo y entre Meiko y yo se formó una linda amistad, cada vez que mi lado "señor sonrisitas" aparecía cuando estaba al lado de Meiko, ella solo me daba un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y ¡zas!, adiós "señor sonrisitas", me sentía cómodo al lado de Meiko ya que no tenía que fingir ni nada simplemente era yo mismo, también descubrí que no era tan gruñón como yo creía, simplemente el ser siempre tan amable aburría a veces.

Cierto día descubrí que me empezaba a sentir incomodo al lado de Meiko ya que mi corazón empezaba a latir como loco y los sonrojos eran cada vez más grandes, en ese tiempo ya tenía 15 años, y al poco tiempo después me entere que esas sensaciones eran más conocidas como "amor", tuve novias anteriormente pero nunca me enamore simplemente no sabía decir "no" cuando se me declaraban.

Cuando ya teníamos 16 hubo un día que no podía encontrar a Meiko por ningún lado, la busque por toda el establecimiento, hasta que llegue a la terraza y ahí la encontré durmiendo, tenía un rostro tan apacible y tranquilo, aquella niña pequeña ya era toda una mujer por donde la miraras, no aguante y por un impulso le robe un beso, pero para mí mala suerte justo despertó, y ¡Zas! Una cacheta directa en mi cara:

-¡Yo no soy ningún Jueguecito Kaito!-Bramo furiosa parándose, pero esta vez fui más rápido y le tome la muñeca y la acorrale contra una pared, puede que ella haya crecido pero yo también lo hice y aun es más pequeña que yo.- Suéltame…-pidió en voz baja.

-No lo hare…-Dije en el mismo tono de voz que ella utilizo- Ya que quiero que sepas que tú no eres ningún juego y nunca lo serás- Finalice para luego acercarme a su rostro y besarla, pero para mí mala fortuna ella se deslizo hasta abajo tapándose la cara y gracias a eso no note su reacción- .. .Lamento eso –suspire intentando alejarme de ahí pero algo me retenía el paso o mejor dicho alguien…

-N-No te iras de aquí hasta que me digas por qué intentaste besarme- No quería voltearme, me daba miedo el ver su expresión de enfado que pocas veces tenia y que no se si fue suerte o mala suerte poder haberlo visto anteriormente, ya sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, lentamente me voltee a verla, y lo que vi me dejo totalmente desconcertado, no vi a una chica furiosa, vi a una hermosa chica sonrojada con la mirada curiosa no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Quieres saber la razón?- Ella solo asintió como una niña pequeña, tímida y a la vez tiernamente, cosa que provoco que me colocara a su nivel en el suelo, esa linda escena me hizo olvidar completamente mi nerviosismo y las palabras fluyeron con total naturalidad- Meiko…la razón por la cual te robe un beso…es porque hace mucho tiempo que me gustas…-al finalizar de esa oración un sonrojo se apodero de mi- y-yo olvida eso…- dije rápidamente parándome de ahí pero un susurro me detuvo.

-E-Espera..-Susurro Meiko- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y al poco tiempo después ella se sonrojo totalmente- P-Pues…tu a mi no me desagradas…¡digo!...mm…me refiero a que tú también me gustas…-Finalizo hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas- ¡Ahhg! Lo dije- Grito completamente roja mientras se agarraba el pelo como una completa histérica, yo solo solté una leve risita y una leve lagrimita y me lance a darle un beso, cosa que hizo que se calmara y se sonrojara nuevamente- ¡i-idiota!- me mando un puñetazo directamente a la cara.

-JaJa ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor duele- Reí, sobándome mi mejilla-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Solté de repente.

-S-sí…- pude notar el brillito en sus lindos ojos cafés, yo solo la abrace pero como yo soy ¡el rey de la buena suerte!, justo toco la campana y tuvimos que volver a clases. Cuando íbamos por el pasillo intente besarla pero ella solo afirmo mi cara con su mano empujándola- I-Idiota…no lo hagas en público aun no me acostumbro- Dijo algo tímida.

¡Realmente es tan adorable! No aguante más y ¡zas! Le dio un rápido y fugaz beso iba a alegarme pero yo solo la abrace y le susurre en el oído un _–Te quiero- _ ella bajo la mano que tenía lista para golpearme, cosa que agradecí mentalmente.

-Quizás…quizás no sea tan malo acostumbrarme a esto…- dijo con la cabeza gacha y soltando una leve y fugaz sonrisa.

-Estate preparada, ya que te acostumbrare-

- Y tu estate listo, ya que me es difícil acostumbrarme a las cosas- Finalizo desafiante, mirándonos mutuamente, para finalizar ese pacto de amor con un beso.

¡Fin!


End file.
